1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer game techniques and, more particularly, to a computer game technique implementing a target game in which a plurality of targets shown on a display unit are hit with balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Target games often performed at fairs have been popular for a long time. Games in which targets are aimed at and hit from a distance with a gun or a ball (target games) require high concentration and thus highly stimulate people, thereby engaging players in the game. Generally, in this type of game, targets are set at a distance and are hit by shooting or throwing a ball. In particular, target games which require players to throw a ball to hit targets are highly entertaining.
With the recent progress of technology, many kinds of game machines utilizing electronic circuits have been proposed. These types of game machines are usually formed of an input unit operated by game players, a game processing unit for executing game processing in response to an operation input through the input unit, and a display unit presenting the executed result of the game processing unit to the game players.
Among the above types of machines, some machines are portable in which the input unit, the game processing unit, and the display unit are stored in a portable housing. There is an increasing demand for developing attractive games for use in the portable game machines, as well as in the other types of game machines. However, a higher restriction on the hardware, including a storage unit, is imposed on the portable game machines than on the other types of game machines, which makes it difficult to develop highly entertaining and attractive games.
Under these circumstances, although the target games, which are highly entertaining, are very attractive games, a specific method for performing the target games on game machines is not known.
Accordingly, in view of the above background, it is an object of the present invention to provide a target-game execution method for electronically executing a target game on a game machine, a game machine for executing the target game, and a recording medium for implementing the target-game execution method on a computer.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a target-game execution method for use in a portable game machine which includes an input unit operated by a game player, a game processing unit for executing game processing based on an operation input from the input unit, and a display unit for providing an execution result executed by the game processing unit to the game player. The target-game execution method includes the steps of: displaying a plurality of targets on the display unit; determining by the game processing unit by using first kicking data and second kicking data successively input by the game player through the input unit, one of the first kicking data and the second kicking data being used as information concerning an X coordinate when the ball reaches one of the targets, and the other data being used as information concerning a Y coordinate when the ball reaches one of the targets, whether a ball hits one of the plurality of targets defined by the X coordinate and the Y coordinate; and displaying a resulting image of the target on the display unit after the ball has been kicked based on a determination result obtained by the game processing unit.
That is, in this target-game execution method, only by using the first kicking data and the second kicking data successively input by the game player, it can be determined whether a ball kicked by the game player has reached the aimed target. It is thus possible to determine whether the ball has hit the aimed target, thereby implementing the game without performing complex processing. The term xe2x80x9ckickingxe2x80x9d in this specification includes all kinds of action using balls, such as kicking a ball, throwing a ball, hitting a ball, flying a ball to a target, etc.
In this target-game execution method, when the X coordinate and the Y coordinate obtained when the ball hits the target represent a boundary between adjacent targets which have not been hit before, the game processing unit may determine that the ball hits the adjacent targets. Accordingly, by making the game player hit a plurality of targets, the entertaining characteristics of the game can be enhanced.
The aforementioned target-game execution method can be executed without determining an aimed target in advance. However, if the game player is required to input the first kicking data and the second kicking data after determining the aimed target, the player tries to precisely input the data, thereby making the target game more entertaining.
Accordingly, the target-game execution method may further include the steps of: selecting an aimed target by the game player through the input unit; and displaying an image indicating the game player""s luck on the display unit when a target other than the aimed target is hit.
With this arrangement, even if the ball kicked by the player has not hit the aimed target, it may hit a target positioned to which the ball has been displaced. This is fortunate for the player, and an image representing the player""s luck is displayed, thereby enhancing the entertaining characteristics of the game.
When the ball reaching the target determined by the first kicking data and the second kicking data is positioned within a target which has been hit before, the game processing unit determines that the ball has not hit the target. Instead, an image indicating that the ball has passed through the target may be displayed on the display unit. This makes the player more regretful for the failure, thereby enhancing the entertaining characteristics of the game. The condition for hitting a plurality of targets, a target other than the aimed target, or the ball passing through a target which has been hit before is not restricted to the above-described condition. Another condition may be set, or it may be set that the above-described incidences occur with a certain probability.
The first kicking data and the second kicking data generally indicate the timing at which the player operates the input unit though they may vary according to the type of input unit. Accordingly, the target-game execution method may further include the steps of: displaying gauges on the display unit, each of the gauges being formed by continuously arranging a plurality of small regions in a predetermined direction; and displaying timing information on the gauges as a guide for the game player for inputting the first kicking data and the second kicking data.
In this case, the timing information may be displayed in such a manner that a designated region is shifted on the gauges by successively displaying the plurality of small regions of the gauges.
In this case, the gauges may be located on the display unit so that one of the gauges is in parallel to the X axis and the other gauge is in parallel to the Y axis, and the first kicking data and the second kicking data may be determined by the positions of the designated regions within the gauges when the game player operates the input unit. With this arrangement, the positions of the designated region on the gauges directly correspond to the positions of the target. This enables the game player to clearly see the timing at which the first kicking data and the second kicking data are to be input.
The target-game execution method may further include the steps of: determining by the game processing unit that the game is a success when all the targets have been hit within a predetermined limited number of balls, and determining that the game is a failure when not all the targets have been hit within the predetermined limited number of balls; and displaying an image representing the success of the game when the game is found to be a success.
Thus, the main purpose of this game is whether all the targets can be hit within a determined number of balls, and the corresponding image is displayed on the display unit. This increases the feeling of achievement when the game has resulted in success, thereby making the game more entertaining. In this method, an image of the failure of the game, as well as the image of the success, may be displayed on the display unit when the game processing unit determines that the game is a failure.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine including: an input unit operated by a game player; a game processing unit for executing game processing based on an operation input from the input unit; and a display unit for providing an execution result executed by the game processing unit to the game player. The game processing unit displays a plurality of targets on the display unit, and determines by using first kicking data and second kicking data input by the game player through the input unit one of the first kicking data and the second kicking data being used as information concerning an X coordinate at which the ball reaches one of the targets, and the other data being used as information concerning a Y coordinate at which the ball reaches one of the targets, whether the ball hits one of the targets defined by the X coordinate and the Y coordinate. The game processing unit displays a resulting image of the target on the display unit after the ball has been kicked based on a determination result obtained by the game processing unit.
The game processing unit of this game machine may be provided with the functions implementing the operations and advantages of the game executing method.
In the above-described game machine, the input unit, the game processing unit, and the display unit may be contained in a portable housing. This makes the game machine portable and handy, and in combination with the kicking game, the game becomes more entertaining.
The aforementioned target-game execution method can be implemented by reading program code recorded in a recording medium by a computer including a predetermined display unit and an input unit operated by a game player.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is a provided a computer-readable recording medium in which program code for operating a computer as a game machine is recorded, the computer including a predetermined display unit and an input unit operated by a game player. The program code causes the computer to execute the steps of: displaying a plurality of targets on the display unit; determining by using first kicking data and second kicking data successively input by the game player through the input unit, one of the first kicking data and the second kicking data being used as information concerning an X coordinate when the ball reaches one of the targets, and the other data being used as information concerning a Y coordinate when the ball reaches one of the targets, whether a ball hits one of the plurality of targets defined by the X coordinate and the Y coordinate; and displaying a resulting image of the target on the display unit after the ball has been kicked based on a determination result obtained by the game processing unit.
The term xe2x80x9cprogram codexe2x80x9d in the specification encompasses the broadest concept of code, such as data required for causing a game machine to execute the target game, control parameter, etc., in addition to the program itself.